Percy Jackson Meets Spider-Man
by wrathking0001
Summary: Percy may not show any mercy. Spider-man is not a fan. Jackson does not want Annabeth to give the arachnid any attention. This can cause a great division.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Percy Jackson or Spider-Man.

Spider-man: So doc how long have you been working on this?

Ant-man: Four weeks.

Spider-man was checking on the Transportal machine.

Ant-man: This invention of mine will allow us to visit other dimensions.

Spider-man: I remember when Dr. Doom tried to make one of these.

Ant-man: Doom has a brilliant mind Peter. But I would not dare think twice working for him.

Spider-man: I don't blame you. Sometimes he's a nut.

The wall crawler got a hold of the battery fuel cell for the machine.

The machine starts to engage.

Ant-man: It works! Thanks Peter.

Spider-man: Anytime doc.

Suddenly the machine starts to malfunction.

Small lightning bolts begin to come from the portal.

Ant-man: Peter watch out.

Spider-man dodged the bolts.

The portal got bigger.

The wall crawler was closer to it.

It began to suck him in.

He shoots out a web line.

The portal is getting bigger by the second.

Ant-man: Hold on. I am shutting it down.

The shell head started to pull out the battery.

The web line broke.

Spider-man gets sucked in.

Ant-man: PETER!

Spider-man: DOC!

The portal closed.

Wasp quickly came in.

Wasp: What happened?

Ant-man: Spider-man is gone.

Time and space shifted around the wall crawler.

His body dangles up and down and left and right.

A portal opens in a forest.

Birds and squirrels moved out of the way.

Spider-man landed on the ground.

The portal closes up.

Spider-man: OW! My aching head.

He looks around to see where he was at.

When he turns around there is a three-headed dog standing in front of him.

Spider-man: Whoa doggy. Did you take some steroids to grow those heads of yours?

It howls at him and attacks.

He leapt up and shoots web at it.

Cerberus was tangled up and could not move.

Spider-man: I would love to stay and be your chew toy. But I gotta swing.

Webhead swung on the trees like Tarzan.

The webbing on Cerberus starts to melt.

The dog got up and went after him.

When Spider-man came to the nearest city, he knew that he was not in New York anymore.

Spider-man: Hopefully there is someone in that city that might help me out.


	2. Chapter 2

Spider-man goes into the city.

People look at him in a weird way.

He does not mind them.

Spider-man spots a girl carrying a dagger.

The girl observes the architectural structure of a building.

The arachnid leaps in front of her.

She jumps back and withdraws her dagger.

Spider-man: Whoa whoa miss did not mean to startle you. Umm do you mind telling me where I am?

Girl: You are not from around here are you?

Spider-man: No.

She puts her dagger back.

Girl: You are in Seattle, WA.

Spider-man: Thanks.

Out of curiosity, she asks him something.

Girl: What city are you from?

Spider-man: New York.

Girl: New York? The area was flooded months ago.

Spider-man: What? Are the Avengers and the Fantastic Four okay?

Girl: Who are they?

Spider-man face palms himself. He is reminded that he is in another dimension.

Spider-man: Never mind.

Girl: By the way what is up with that costume of yours?

Before he could answer a woman screams.

They both turn their heads.

Girl: A Cerberus.

Spider-man: you know that thing?

Girl: it's a dog from Hades.

Spider-man: Hades? Ain't Hades a myth?

Girl: You definitely are not from around here.

Spider-man: Whatever.

The arachnid web lines a mailbox and tosses it at the beast.

It roars in anger and charges at him.

The girl takes out her dagger to cut off a head.

It works.

Cerberus growls in pain.

It then spits fireballs at them.

Spider-man dodges them.

So does the girl.

The beast jumps at her.

She ducks.

Spider-man does a cannonball kick.

The kick sends it flying.

Girl: We need water.

Spider-man: Ok.

There was a fire hydrant.

The arachnid being able to lift 10 tons easily yanks it off its hinges.

He tosses the hydrant at Cerberus.

It connects with a direct hit.

Cerberus came to him.

Spider-man jumps back and out comes the water.

Cerberus gets wet underneath.

Its charred skin dries up and hardens.

The beast becomes a statue.

The girl pushes it over.

The statue breaks into pieces.

Girl: Nicely done.

Spider-man: Thanks.

Girl: The name's Chase. Annabeth Chase.


	3. Chapter 3

Spider-man web slings around the city of Seattle.

Annabeth: Drop me right here.

Spider-man: Okay.

They stop at a small apartment.

Annabeth: My boyfriend is not here yet.

Spider-man: You have a boyfriend?"

Annabeth: Yes.

Spider-man: What's his name?

Annabeth: You will see.

Spider –man sits down on the couch and turns on tv.

Annabeth grabs him purple soda.

The arachnid tells her where came from.

Annabeth: So, you faced a man with 4 mechanical arms and a man with a fishbowl head that casts illusions?

Spider-man: Yeah pretty much.

She tapped her chin for a second.

Annabeth: That's pretty intense.

They both continue to chat until the news came on.

There is a robbery happening at the city bank.

Spider-man: Tha's my cue to skidoo.

Annabeth: Where are you going?

Spider-man: To stop the robbery.

With that being said he swung out the window.

Spider-man makes his way to the bank.

He sees the robber.

It looked like a teenager.

He lands in front of him.

Spider-man: Stop right there.

Robber: Back up foul creature.

Webhead shoots a webline at his feet.

The robber snaps it in two.

Spider-man: Who are you?"

Robber: I am Mark. Son of Ares and you are going down creature.

Spider-man: Another demigod? As if I had not met one already.

Mark takes out a lighter and makes it glow.

Spider-man: What the-?

Huge flames came out of it.

Webhead barely manages to dodge them.

Mark: Interesting. I think I like YOU!

Spider-man: Oh boy!

Mark swings the lighter around causing more to scatter everywhere.

Spider-man shoots a webline and trips the arsonist.

Mark: OWWW! You will pay for that.

Before Mark had a chance to shoot him again water sprouts at him.

Spider-man: Huh?

Mark turns around to see the perpetrator.

Mark: Percy Jackson.

Spider-man: Who's that?

Mark: Someone who has been a pain in my ass for a long time.

Spider-man: Ha ha ha ha ha.

Mark: Stop laughing.

Spider-man: Okay okay psyche.

Percy: What a moron.


End file.
